Boris Badenov
Boris Badenov is a character originally appearing in "The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show" ''who was adapted for ''"The Pussycats" series as an antagonist of the Team Pussycat. Background Original cartoon "As befits one who insists on top '' billing as "The World's Greatest No-goodnick," much of Boris Badenov's past is shrouded in mystery. However, it's fairly certain that he was reared in Pottsylvania, a country whose population is made up entirely of spies and secret agents. (The Pottsylvanian "Eavesdropper" is the only newspaper in the world printed in invisible ink.) ''A fun-loving youngster fond of tying '' cats' tails to car bumpers, Boris learned his ABC's (Arson, Bomb-throwing, and Conspiracy) in Pottsylvanian public schools before being offered a scoundrelship to U.S.C. (the University of Safe-Cracking). He graduated Magna cum louse, mainly on the strength of his heinous contributions to his fraternity's Hell Week stunts. ''Boris has a remarkably strong physique, having survived in just one week being blown up fourteen times (twelve of them with his own bombs), falling over eight cliffs, and having the following items dropped on his head: ten flowerpots, two boulders, one large safe, and his partner Natasha. Little is known of his relationship with the nefarious Natasha Fatale, but it is assumed to be unsavory." The Pussycats In the episode "Revolution in pottsylvania", Boris was involved in turning his original homeland into the true Soviet Socialist Republic. He pledged his soul to Sindri in return for gaining the power he never had under the Fearless Leader's reign. After the successful putsch, he became one of Sindri's most loyal thralls, involved in the Comintern plots against the Western world. Personality Short, bad-mannered and evil, Boris has made it his life's goal to serve greater evil and take over the world. His attempts to betray his Pottsylvanian superiors, just to prove himself to be more powerful, attracted the attention of the greater evil. Skills Boris has retained his spy abilities in "The Pussycats", though his disguises are easily seen through by his opponents. Apart from explosives, Boris knows how to handle Russian-made firearms, though he is inferior rifleman to Dolt-on-Istov. Relationships The Comintern Back when he was spying for Pottsylvania, Boris retained close bonds with his Soviet Russian homeland. His supernatural physique might have been granted by a greater power, though even the KGB archives do not provide any certain data. * Boris often drinks vodka together with Dolt-on-Istov, Paskudnikov and Igor Tolstyi, though they barely drink together at once due to certain antagonisms happening within their rows. Vova and Igor regularly ask Boris to spy on each other in return for favors; Boris considers their feud as an opportunity to hone his skills and take profits from his own comrades. * Badenov does admire Sindri Bisitsokoshkha for the evil she and her demonic relatives have been performing in the name of socialism. The Behemoth's Daughter gladly aids Boris in all his malicious deeds. * As can be expected from KGB/FSB members, Boris and Olga Salotchkinaya do not trust each other and they cooperate with themselves due to the pressure from their headquarters. * Being a typical Russian communist himself, Boris despises Silly Vassily just like his aforesaid colleagues from the Russian Communist Party. The only difference is his approach to the outcast - instead of performing direct violence upon Vassily, Badenov does his best to lure Silly into traps created to "cleanse the Comintern from its traitors". However, Vassily always miraculously manages to avoid his doom; it is argued whether it's silly's luck or is it Boris's lack of skills. Team Pussycat Unlike his opponents from "The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show", Team Pussycat members barely allow themselves to be tricked by Boris's disguises. * Especially Stan and Ian easily see through Badenov's plots and they will always gladly face in combat occupants of their homeland. Due to his rather poor strength and melee skills, Boris has often to be saved by Sindri from certain death from the Zaleski Brothers' hands. * Penelope, Mona, Delilah, and Kitty share their husbands' approach towards Boris, the only difference is the means used - while Stan and Ian are ready to fight Badenov with their bare hands, their wives prefer to treat Boris with firearms from a safe distance. * Callista remains the team Pussycat member Boris is mostly afraid of - her innate powers easily strip him from disguise and render him helpless against the remaining "Kitty Capitalists". It does not need to be added, that badenov fears the mentioned above Team Pussycat members and he avoids them whenever possible. Gallery Boris speaks.jpg Boris_Badenov-3.jpg Boris_holding_pottsylvania_flag.jpg Fearless_leader_interrogation.png Boris and natasha.jpg Boris adv_01.jpg Party Poopers V6.png|In "How to Cheat the Cheka" episode. Category:The Pussycats Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Russians Category:Communists Category:Canon